


Set a fire in my soul

by crisantemu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Desk Sex, Eavesdropping, M/M, Slut Shaming, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisantemu/pseuds/crisantemu
Summary: Takeru Homura just wants answers, but he ends up seeing something he shouldn't.





	Set a fire in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> There's 3 reasons why I shouldn't write this:  
> 1 - I can't write  
> 2 - My english is terrible (and grammar is a bitch)  
> 3 - EVERYONE IS MAKING SO MANY GOOD CONTENT FOR THIS SHIP, THEN THERE'S ME;;
> 
> And then there's 3 reasons why I did it anyway:  
> 1 - I'm thirsty  
> 2 - This ship needs more smut! (angst is good but we need that sin)  
> 3 - Homura Takeru

It was dark.

But that was expected, Takeru tough as he walked through Den City High’s hall, flashlight in hand, holding his duel disk close to his chest with the other. Well, there were 3 in the morning after all.

He kept looking forward, watching as the light of the flashlight pierced the darkness and showed more and more aisle.

“Will you calm down?!” come a whisper from his duel disk, the IGNIS program materializing into a small humanoid red creature, his glowing yellow eyes glaring “We planned this strictly, remember? There’s no one here at this hour, there’s only one guard in this shift, and-”

“I know, Flame.” The red and white haired boy interrupted nervousness evident on his tone, his grip on the flashlight tightened. “Just get in, take the student profiles and get out…”

“That’s right.”

Takeru sighed, offering Flame a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“Tsk…  Just keep going before we run out of time.” Flame returned to his duel disk, the screen displayed the interior plan of a building, a blinking red dot informing Takeru of his current location. “According to the school plans, the director’s office is right ahead. Don’t worry about the lock, I can crack it.”

Takeru nodded and kept going. This was his only chance, he took a great risk coming to Den City, right into SOL’s grasp, one slip and all would be lost. He sped up his step, walking with his head lifted, no more running, no more hiding, he will find out the truth about the Lost Incident, and for that he needs to find Playmaker.

_“Nggaah!”_

Tomura stopped dead in his tracks. What was that…?

“…a cat?”

“No.” came Flame’s serious voice; he popped out of the duel disk looking alert “That was a human’s voice… Could it be…? Damn it! I calculated the timing wrong, they already changed shifts!”

“Hey hey hey, calm down. We don’t know yet. Anyway, I’m not giving up now, not after coming this far!” he nearly shouted, looking at the IGNIS with determination.

“Soulburner…”

_“…aaahh!”_

They jumped at the sudden shout. Yep, that’s definitely _not_ a cat!

“I’ll investigate the sound, and if it’s really a guard I’m going to distract him while you go get those files!” Takeru took off his duel disk, freeing Flame. The red IGNIS didn’t waste time, and turning into his monstrous form he flew in direction to the director’s office.

Turning his flashlight off, Takeru pressed his back against the hall’s wall and walked carefully, following the sound of now barely-audible whispers.

Turning a curve he saw that the light in one of the classrooms was on – at least a lamp or something, because the light was dim but it was there, pouring through the crack in the half open door and into the dark hallway. Curiosity got the better of him and he got closer to the door.

_‘Just one peek won’t hurt, right? And I need to warn Flame about this.’_

And so he tiptoed up and peered into the room all quiet like, a skill he’d honed from growing up in an orphanage full of noisy children.

When he saw what was behind the door he froze. Blinked once, twice, took off his glasses, cleaned them and put them back on. No, he wasn’t dreaming.

Behind the teacher’s desk was the most handsome man Takeru has ever seen; Tall with snow-white hair and ice-blue eyes, tanned and slightly muscled with his nice arms shaking and a large hand braced on the desk next to a head full of blue and pink hair.

_‘Oh…’_

He recognizes that hair… that’s the boy from the rumors: Yusaku Fujiki. The “Mysterious cold beauty”, the “possible murder”, the “boy who’s prettier than half of the girls in the school”.

And he’s sprawled on the desk bellow that stranger, blazer dropped to the ground, uniform shirt hiked up mid torso.

Fujiki’s uniform pants are hanging loosely around one of his thin shins, pale legs wrapped around the stranger’s waist, ankles probably hooked around each other, hidden by the white-haired man’s body. And the man is moving, a big hand between Fujiki’s thighs and his mouth all over Fujiki’s neck and jutting collar bones and—

“Aahh… no, please… no more… I-I’m _cummiiing_!” Fujiki arched his back, giving Takeru full view of his face. His _tearful_ , flushed face. His gorgeous green eyes red and puffy, tears stuck on his sinful long eyelashes…

_‘Fuck!’_

The man laughed. His rich, deep tone sending shivers down Takeru’s spine, his pants tightening uncomfortably. He bites a moan.

“Huumm...” Damn that voice! “That´s the fourth time you come and I didn’t even put it in.”

And then Fujiki whines and whispers something that Takeru can barely hear, maybe a _please_ or _hurry_ or some other word that should _not_ sound erotic but does, and then the man is pulling his hand away ( _out_ , he realizes with a stuttering breath, he pulls his fingers _out_ ).

“Geez, you’re so wet.” He took his fingers to his mouth and sucked one by one.

Fujiki just moaned, spreading his legs even further. The man laughed again.

“It’s kind of funny actually… You called me here asking for my help, you treat me like scum, then you’re all over me and then you push me away.” He reached forward, pulling Fujiki’s hair making him gasp. “It was fun when _Playmaker_ and _Revolver_ did it… but now… it _pisses_ me off.”

Takeru gasped. His hard-on can wait; this is what he was looking for…!

“Look at you… you’re a mess.” He chuckled darkly, his hand letting go of Fujiki’s hair so he could grab his chin instead, forcing him to look the man in the eyes. “I shall grant your wish… I’ll fuck your brains out; make you nothing but the bitch you really are, begging to be filled with cock.”

To Takeru’s surprise, Fujiki giggled and bucked his hips up aginst the man’s crotch. The man gasped and Takeru is pretty sure he made some kind of noise, maybe chokes a little. Thank god they didn’t notice him yet.

The handsome white-haired stranger laughed weakly whispering something among the lines _“You slut”_ and reaches to pull his already unzipped pants down his thighs and—oh, Takeru almost chokes again because, well, the man is _big_ everywhere, beautiful everywhere.

The man didn’t lose more time, he grabbed Fujiki’s thigh with one hand (is that a tattoo…?) spreading them even further if possible, his steady hand trailing up to grasp Fujiki’s hip as he leans forward and pushes in, pushes in _slowslowsteady_ , Fujiki biting his knuckles and arching off the desk and trembling like something out of a wet dream.

Takeru feels like his pants are painted on at this point, too small and too constricting, he wants to reach down and give it some attention, but, apparently the fear of being caught eavesdropping on his classmate and this hot stranger his bigger than his libido.

(He’s shocked that they don’t share this fear; of being caught – and if they do they’re doing a pretty _shitty_ job of not being seen, but then the man bottoms out and Fujiki is whining low in his bared throat and Takeru kind of forgets the reason why he is here in the first place).

Fujiki’s hands claw at the desk, trying to find some kind of hold, and then they’re gripping white hair like a lifeline when he bends over to drag the boy’s shirt further up with his _teeth_.

“Aahh… move.” He bucked his hips against the stranger, gasping out “I-I can’t take… this a-anymore! _Please move please please_ …”

The man hummed with contentment “Good boy.” He placed a kiss on his forehead; the gesture was so gentle and tender it took Takeru aback. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” Huffing a quiet laugh, the white-haired stranger pulls out slowslowslow and then _thrusts_ back in.

Fujki moans something _obscene_ before he claps a hand over his mouth and clamps his legs tight around the man’s waist. He groans in return, long and low, and buries his face in Fujiki’s neck, and god, that’s what finally does it – Takeru leans heavy against the door frame and let’s himself work a hand into his pants, bites his finger hard to keep from making a noise.

Once he gets going, the man doesn’t stop.

He moves, slow and steady and deep. Fujiki also moves, meeting up with the other’s thrusts, mouthing _‘harder’_ or _‘faster’_ and the man listens, gets a good grip on his hips and pulls him into the thrust without breaking a sweat. Then Fujiki throws his head back and goes _“Please, Revolver-sama.”_ And… oh my god he didn’t knew he was into _that_ and—

_‘Wait…’_

_“It was fun when **Playmaker** and **Revolver** did it… but now… it **pisses** me off.”_

_‘Holy shit!’_

Takeru puts one hand on his mouth in shock. He doesn’t know what kind of sound he makes through his fingers, but it’s enough that Revolver _glances up at him_ , and Takeru feels his burning soul drop through his dick and into the ground and in that moment he knows that this is the end…

But then.

Revolver doesn’t say anything. He just pulls out of Playmaker and flips him on all fours, his face now on full view, luckily he hasn’t noticed him standing in the doorway with a hand down his pants, and Revolver doesn’t tell him – Revolver presses an open mouthed kiss to Playmaker’s jaw and thrusts in hard and while Playmaker is distracted, eyes rolled up and tongue hanging out, Revolver brings a shaky finger up to his lips in some erotic motion.

The sigh is too much. His hand twitches in his pants and spikes of pleasure rush through him and he really thought he knew himself before this. It turns out he’s kinky as fuck apparently. What a way to find out.

Playmaker follows shortly after, his cries getting more rushed and louder. (Yep, if that wasn’t certain before now he his 100% sure they will be caught).

“Aaahhh!! I’m gonna-!”

“Not yet.” Revolver’s blue eyes dart up to glance at Takeru again, something in his expression that won’t let him look away, something so… animal, possessive.

It’s gone a moment later, he focuses back on Playmaker, shaking below him – Takeru watches him lean down, sweat dripping down the curve of his neck. He whispers something against his ear and then Playmaker is gone, mouth falling open in a soundless cry. Revolver talks the whole time, something private and then he’s coming too, probably, with the way his eyes screw shut and the whispers cut off.

And then it’s quiet. Takeru can hear their heavy breathing and his heart beating and the hum of the electricity.

Revolver rises his eyes again, smirk on his face, looking sweaty and sated and perfect. _You’ve seen_ , Revolver seems to say, _now leave_.

Takeru takes one last look at Playmaker – at _Yusaku Fujiki_ , his classmate, other victim, sprawled limply underneath the man who is booth their savior and their captor, and nods leaving the classroom.

On his way out he sends a message to Flame, there’s nothing more they can do here…


End file.
